1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card edge connectors, more particularly to card edge connectors with an ejector retained at a side wall thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connectors are employed widely in computers to receive a memory card, graphic card, network interface card et al. The card edge connectors usually have an elongated housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing for electrically connecting a corresponding mating card, and at least an ejector at one end thereof for locking the mating card. The housing has a pair of side walls and a central slot between the side walls for receiving the mating card. The ejector can be integrally extending outwardly from one end of the housing along a length direction, or manufactured dividedly with the housing and attached to one end of the housing for locking or ejecting the mating card. The ejector has an operating portion extending along the length direction of the housing, and a projection extending along a width direction for locking the mating card. The operating portion can move along a width direction for locking or ejecting the mating card. Because the ejector extends along the length direction which increases a length of the housing, the card edge connector has a large volume which holds a large space of the computer. It is disadvantageous to a miniature development direction of the electronic industry. In addition, the ejector is made of insulative material which has a less elasticity as being used after a long time.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the above problems.